


Coffee, Tea and Me

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Penny knows what she wants. He's less certain, but wants the same thing.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Coffee, Tea and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



Penny doesn't entirely understand it--why she is attracted to her neighbor. Her gangly, awkward, socially inept neighbor. The beautiful mind that fills white boards with endless equations and studies invisible forces that make up the universe, and yet is oblivious when she dresses up, heels and makeup, with a dress that shows far too much.

Perhaps that is the attraction. Perhaps she is tired of being leered at, ogled, the subject of unwanted attention. Sheldon is different. He treats her as a person, rather than as a desirable woman. She's not accustomed to it. It's equally gratifying and annoying.

* * *

She is first and foremost a friend, but she is far more than that. Sheldon has had few people in his life that he could rely on, but Penny is one of them. He can be himself with her. He knows he can be difficult--even unreasonable, on occasion--but she accepts him for who he is. She might judge him, but always fairly, and usually favorably.

He feels something for her. It's something that he can't quite explain, but he's certain that he's never felt it before, and equally certain that he might never feel it for anyone else.

* * *

It's not a date. At least, neither of them is actually calling it that. It's coffee—or more precisely, it's coffee for Penny and tea for Sheldon, who doesn't drink coffee because of the caffeine. One of these days, she's going to remind him that there's just as much caffeine in Coke, and he has no qualms about drinking that. But not today.

Today, she will simply enjoy his company. He's off on one of his usual tangents, this one about the history of the doughnut. She listens with one ear, content. Being with him is enough. At least, for now.


End file.
